Christian
|ZNG Discussions posts = |Twitter = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = January 19th, 2016 |Nintendo system(s) this person has = |3DS friend code = 4399-1270-7889 |Nintendo Switch friend code = |Alternate accounts on Miiverse = }} Christian is a member of the ZNG. He is the creator of the ZNG Wiki. Christian is the group translator for the ZNG, as he is "fluent" in more languages than any other member (Spanish, Swedish, Vulcan, Japanese, and Martian). Specifically, he comfortably speaks Spanish as a second language after English. Christian's entry into the group was the most unconventional of all the ZNG members. Whereas everyone else was invited into the group for having ties to current members, Christian did not personally know anyone from the ZNG and simply asked to join as a complete stranger. Christian was welcomed with open arms into the group, although Ed™ gave him an initiation exam to prove his Zelda knowledge (which Christian recalls as being completely bogus) and has been an invaluable member since. Zelda Games Played Top 5 Zelda Games First Zelda Game How He Discovered the Zelda Series Best Estimate On Date: November, 2013. In November of 2013, Christian's Dad came home with a new Nintendo console he'd never previously played on or owned: the GameCube. It was bought for a low price at a yard sale along with about 8 games, half of which were too scratched to work (they were all loose discs.) Of the ones that did work, however, the two most notable were Super Smash Bros. Melee and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Christian had heard of the Zelda series for a long time, but had never seen so much as an ounce of gameplay. Even then he somehow knew that the series had a reputation for being great, however, so he decided, "What the heck? I guess I'll try it out!" He was very glad he did. First Playthrough of Ocarina of Time Christian still remembers that first day he popped in the disc and started his file. He remembers laughing at how quaint and funny the Kokiri Forest and children were, as well as the light and airy tune that played in the area. He humorously couldn't find the Kokiri Sword on his own (at this point the idea that he needed to actually work out problems for himself, and not expect everything to just be handed to him, didn't click yet), and even looked up a walkthrough to find out what he was supposed to do next. Christian depended on that walkthrough several other times during the course of the game, probably 10 in total. (He also remembers walkthrough moment #2, in the Great Deku Tree, in which he got stuck because he didn't know it was possible to light the web on the floor with a lit Deku stick.) One of the most memorable parts of that first playthrough was the Forest Temple. The dark lighting, fog effect, and otherworldly music combined to create a genuinely creepy atmosphere. Phantom Ganon remains the one boss in any video game that's ever genuinely frightened him. He owes this to the combination of three things: 1) Phantom Ganon's very dark battle room, with scary lighting and the loud (everything being louder thanks to his TV being turned up way too high, he remembers) bolts of lightning and cackling of Phantom Ganon, 2) The "Where's he gonna come from now?!" horror movie effect, and 3) He was losing health fast and was afraid of dying to the boss and losing all his progress up to that point. Christian faced a similarly frightening experience one night when he dreamt he was Link battling Morpha at the end of the Water Temple. As he recalls, the room looked shockingly similar to the one found in the actual game, and as result truly felt thrust into the world of Hyrule. Boy was slaying Morpha a thrill! Flashing forward to when he beat the game, the date unfortunately went unrecorded. It was late, everyone else had gone to sleep allowing him to be completely immersed without distractions. Ganondorf was tough, but now Ganon was tougher. When he finally did land that final blow that ended the game, however, he felt something. As he watched the end credits and listened to its amazing music (it remains his favorite credits sequence of all time) a feeling of deep satisfaction and happiness came over him like a flood, the kind that forms a huge smile across your face that just won't go away. When he saw the 'The End' screen, he just felt so very happy, the likes of which he can't ever recall feeling before. Ocarina of Time, as well as parts of Majora's Mask, remain the only video games that's ever made him feel so many kinds of deep, meaningful emotion. He had decided early on in his playthrough that he was a fan, but once he beat the game it became imperative that he see what else this amazing series had in store. He went on to play the very first Zelda game soon after, wanting to understand and experience as soon as possible the series' beginnings. To this day he's always tried to play the remaining games in sequential order (release date) to the best of his ability. Miiverse Zelda Drawings Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Series * The Metroid series is probably Christian's favorite game series outside of Zelda. On a mission to play through the series in the order of the games' release, he began with the first four 2D titles in the series; Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion, and was at that point cemented as a fan. He was pleasantly surprised to find come Metroid Prime that the 3D games could be just as good, if not better. Christian currently is debating whether Prime or Super Metroid are his favorite entry in the series. Over a course of 5 months, Christian played Metroid Prime 2: Echoes but didn't enjoy it nearly as much as Prime. He recently finished Samus Returns and loved it, and is anxiously awaiting gameplay footage for Metroid Prime 4. * Christian's a big fan of the 3D Mario titles. He was first enamored by the Super Mario Galaxy series around 2011-2012 when he was 11/12, falling in love with the space visuals, level design, and orchestrated soundtrack. Later he would go on to play Super Mario 3D World, and loved the diverse level themes, HD graphics, and the sheer amount of content packed into the game. In a yard sale, Christian picked up Super Mario Sunshine for just 50 cents but has yet to start getting into the meat of the gameplay. Although never having the opportunity to play himself, Christian has seen copious amounts of gameplay from Super Mario 64 ''from various YouTube videos and Twitch streamers, most often in a speed running context. He doesn't have a Switch as of Dec. 2017, but you can bet he has his eyes on ''Odyssey. * Christian's first introduction to the Portal series was through watching complete Let's Plays of both of the games on YouTube many years ago. He fell in love with their ingenious puzzle design, soundtrack, and especially the hilariously witty writing and voice acting. Recently he grabbed both of the games for a great price on Steam (just two dollars), and is so far enjoying them. Especially the bits he's since forgotten. Individual Games * Christian's friend Adan lent him his copy of Chrono Trigger for the DS. It was his first ever RPG, EarthBound a week later being his second. Christian, unsure of what RPGs were like, was apprehensive of starting the game, but once he did was delighted to see that the game's tutorial section really made him understand RPG battle mechanics. With some new-found confidence, he set upon tackling the adventure. He immediately fell in love with the game's music composed by Yasunori Mitsuda, and continues to find it amazing. The story he found charming and the gameplay the perfect blend of difficulty; hard but forgiving. It sure took him a long time, but he finally beat it after about a year and received the basic ending (with the Epoch). * Christian has a long history with EarthBound. He once attempted to play through the game for a Let's Play series he had hoped to create but ultimately had to end the project at episode 14 because of recurring technical difficulties with the capture card. Many months later he decided to start his file anew, now having an entire RPG under his belt (see Chrono Trigger above), and finished the game a full year and 8 months after first purchasing it on the eShop. What did he think of the game...? He enjoyed it. * Punch-Out!! for the Wii holds the honor of being the first video game Christian ever really liked, instead of just finding it okay or "pretty fun." Christian loved the strategy involved in successfully taking down an opponent, the foreign language dialogue and comical stereotyping of the characters, and that each music track was remixed for every opponent in the game (if it's not already evident, Christian heartily enjoys video game soundtracks and it's one of the most important parts of a game to get right in his opinion.) He came to enjoy the game even more once he learned of the existence of the original Punch-Out!! for NES and saw just how much inspiration was drawn from it. Hobbies Outside of Video Games Filmmaking/YouTube Christian has 2 main hobbies outside of video games, one of them being his YouTube channel. Over 7 years, Christian has created well over 100 videos in several genres— stop motion animation, review, vlog, comedy sketch, artistic, etc., and has amassed a total of 5,000+ subscribers and ~2 million total video views. Music Christian is a pianist of 5 years, and is currently producing digital music for his YouTube channel including his new show HIGH SCORE. Christian cannot comfortably read sheet music, preferring to play by ear, and knows little music theory, but he's always learning for both of them. When not composing his own work, he plays mostly Zelda songs from Ocarina of Time, various video game pieces, and various classical and movie score pieces that pique his interest. Christian also owns 2 ocarinas (his go-to plastic ocarina, and a porcelain replica of the Ocarina of Time that plays horribly, both alto C) that he enjoys playing whenever he has the time. He's not as proficient at it as he is piano, but wants to improve. He has dabbled with guitar and ukulele but prefers not to mention those. Language : See also: Languages in the ZNG Christian has a love for languages and linguistics. He currently can only speak Spanish comfortably as a second language, but has studied (even if for only a little while) the following others: Swedish, Japanese, Hebrew, Vietnamese, German, Italian, and American Sign Language. Christian admits he has much in the way of learning ahead of him. He has considered studying to become a professional translator. Interests Christian's favorite books are The Giver and the A Series of Unfortunate Events series of books, both being childhood favorites of his. His favorite movies include Interstellar, The Dark Knight, and From Up on Poppy Hill. His favorite TV show (anime) is Death Note. His favorite young folks' cartoons are SpongeBob Squarepants and Chowder. His favorite bands/musicians are Andrew Huang, The Beatles, and C418. He's been known to draw from time to time, especially when Miiverse was still around. Miiverse Posts Category:ZNG Members